


The questioning

by Tina908



Series: Adam Raki Pairings [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Adam is brought in for questioning on a case. Hannibal is there to make a profile.-“Do not worry my dear boy. I will take care of everything.-
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki
Series: Adam Raki Pairings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The questioning

**Author's Note:**

> I love Will but even though he is a bit depending on Hannibal I just couldn’t shake the thought about how our favorite cannibal would be with someone like Adam.  
> English is not my first language so there are going to be mistakes here and there.

Jack Crawford had called Hannibal this morning to ask him to come to his office and help the FBI with a profile.

Adam Raki was the son of one of the most brutal killers the FBI had ever seen. Michael Raki had been shot when the FBI had tried to arrest him. He had been caught red handed but instead of surrendering he had tried to kill the agents who came for him.

Now agent Crawford had brought in the younger Raki for questioning.

* * *

Adam didn’t understand what was going on. Strange men had come to his home, saying they were from the FBI and demanded that he came in for questioning.

He had tried to explain that he couldn’t, that he had to follow his schedule but they had not cared for that. Saying he had to answer questions about his dad and if he did not come with them on his own they would arrest him.

Adam didn’t understand why they where interested in his dad. His dad had never done anything wrong. He had never even gotten a speeding ticket.

So now here Adam was in the middle of a meltdown in some strange room he did not know. Nothing was as it was suppose to be. It was noon. He was not suppose to be here, he was suppose to be at home, eating his lunch. Then he had to clean and now everything was wrong.

* * *

When Hannibal entered the room he immediately noticed the young boy or rather the young man on the floor in the corner of the room, arms around himself and rocking slowly back and fort with his head hidden in his knees.

Hannibal approached slowly so he did not scare the little creature before him, anymore than he already was. “Mr. Raki my name is Hannibal Lecter. I am a psychiatrist. I am here to ask you some questions. Do you understand?” Hannibal asked softly.

Beautiful blue eyes with a hint of grey, slowly looked up from where they had been hidden away but never actually meeting Hannibal’s.

“No.” A small voice answered him. “I don’t understand anything. Why am I here? What do you want? I-I am not suppose to be here. I have to follow my schedule and I’m late.”

Hannibal finally reached the boy with the most beautiful face he had ever seen and then bent his knees so he was more on the same hight as the small creature. “You are here because the FBI wants to know if you knew about what you father was doing, little one.”

“D-doing? I don’t understand. What was he doing?” The voice sounded more monotonous now when the distress slowly was fading away.

“Killing. He was killing people, little one.” Hannibal answered gently but without even trying to hiding the truth. If Adam was what hannibal suspected then it was best to be direct anyway.

“Killing?” The small voice whimpered. The distress back on full force. “No! My father would never do that! You’re lying! Go away! You’re hurting my ears! Go away!” Adam place his hands over his ears and the rocking increased.

Hannibal quickly took off his jacket and unbuttoned his vest before sitting down on the floor next to Adam. He then placed his arms around Adam and lifted him onto Hannibal’s lap. Then placing the jacket over Adams head to block out any light before slowly rocking himself and Adam.

“Shh, dear one. Everything is going to be alright. The only thing you need to focus on right now is the felling and sound of my heart beat. Center your focus around that and control your breathing. That’s it. You are doing so well right now Adam.” Hannibal whispered softly in Adams ears and slowly the boy started to calm down.

“I don’t understand what’s going on, Doctor Lecter. I want to go home.” Adam whispered.

“Do not worry my dear boy. I will take care of everything and please, call me Hannibal.” Hannibal answered and placed a soft kiss on top of Adams head.

“Okay, Hannibal.” Adam said and cuddled closer into Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
